Angel Meets Neku Sakuraba
by CuteandPsycho girl
Summary: This story is about my "OC" named "Angel Butera Daulsa" meeting Neku Sakuraba! In her world Neku doesn't exist..He's just a fictional video game character but what will happen when Angel wishes on a shooting star to meet her life long video game character crush and her world turns upside down! Read too find out what happens!
1. Summary

Summary: She is in love with Neku Sakuraba a video game character which does not exist..She's in love with him because she feels they are so much alike because she also has loves graffiti and music and she also has a favorite graffiti artist just like Neku. Her girl friends try to tell her she is in love with him but she always deny's it feeling to embarrassed to admit the fact she's in love with a video game character but her girl friends thinks it cute as to well her guy friend has a crush on her secretly and even though he know's Neku doesn't exist he's jealous.

Full name: Angel Butera Dausla

Personalty: happy most of the time.

Likes: Cute dark things.

Dislikes: Liars. Preppy wanna be's.

Appearance: Wears candy headphones (there in the picture..) And she has red velvet hair.

And she has velvety red ruby wine mixed eyes.

And clear shiny lip gloss mixed with her natural lip color making her lips very beautiful.

She has two piercings on her arm wrist.

And she wears a short pink skirt with ruffles at the bottom (kinda like Namine from Kingdom Hearts except she's wearing a skirt not a dress.)

and her shirt Is a white tank top underneath with a little tie on her neck In the back and she wears a bigger black tank top over the white one and on her shirt is a picture of a cute little  
black bat with dark chocolate eyes in an anime way and it's holding a jar that says  
on it "I won't hurt you if i get a sample" (Which means sample in blood like i won't  
hurt you if i get a sample of your blood.. Cause bats are like Vampire's and they  
drink blood..) And she has a black choker and an important necklace her Grandma gave to her before she died. Her nails are a velvet dark red

(like Selena Gomez's In Round In Round lol)

and she has long black boots.

Friends: 3. Namora(A girl..),Skye(A guy..),Arietty(A girl..).

Namora's appearance: She has light pink cotton candy hair with blue eyes. And she is very childish and she wears a pink panda shirt and white sleeves with a kitty cat hat and bow on it and she wears black shorts and white tights and black converse. Her skin is pale.

Skye's appearance: A cool mature boy like Neku he has jet black hair and dark brown eyes and he wears a black jacket with a skeleton on it and it shows his chest a little and he also wears black pants and some long black and white boots. His skin is a little pale mixed with tan.

Arietty's appearance: A total girly girl and a fashionita~ she has bleach blonde platnium hair and emerald green eyes and wears a lot of lip gloss and she wears a cotton colored tank top with a ruffled dark pink skirt and a pink butterfly bow in the back of her hair as it's half up half down and she has dark pink flats. And on her arms she has two gold bracelets with loop hanging earings.

And that's it for now :).


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey again guys~ XD so yeah as you can see with the title my "OC" "Angel Butera Daulsa" is in love with Neku Sakuraba well..Let's get on with the story shall we? **_

_**Samara: Yes we shall :D**_

_**Me: Oh right..Guys this is Samara..And she's just my average friend..**_

**_Samara: Yup just her average friend..Maybe a little insane..Hehe.._**

**_Me: SAMARA! QUIT FREAKING THE VIEWERS OUT!_**

**_Samara: -_- Fine..Sorry.._**

**_Me: Thank you :D now let's get on with the story folks!_**

**_Samara: ROLLING CHAPPIE! :D_**

**_Me: -_-*facepalm*_**

**_ Story~! _**

**_Angel's POV (Yes she's talking to herself!..)_**

**_uggh..I just can't stop thinking about Neku..I mean he's just so dreamy~And it's hard to not think about him..I mean we are into the same things..But *sigh* what if his creators wan't him paired with Shiki/Eri?! That could ruin everything!_**

**_Delilah Daulsa (Angel's Mom): Sweetie! I told you before no daydreaming out loud about Neku! You know how your Dad feels about that!.._**

**_Angel: (Oh right..Dad is always like that..In fact the last time i daydreamed out loud about Neku Dad thought i was going nuts and sent me to a damn shrink! Dad says he doesn't like the game "The World Ends With You" that he doesn't like that Neku says bad words or the junk that goes on in it he says it to much violence..In fact he hates the fact that i'm in love with him..How did he find out? Well it was a secret for so long but one day i accidently left my phone out as i took a shower and usally i bring it with me but for some reason that day i actually forgot it..So apparently Dad goes through my phone..That's also the day i found out his little secret..But i found out that day he wen't through my phone when i wen't out of the bathroom i then screamed first though cause i have my own bathroom in my room but so i always come out with just my towel around me so when i didn't expect my Dad to be there i shrieked then after words i asked him what he was doing there and he said he was just calling someone his phone died then i heard my Dad's phone go off and gave him a glare as he gave me a nervous smile because everyone in my family know's i hate liars so after that he sighned and then i looked at him seriously and said what was he doing and he just sighned again and said he was looking at my phone but more importanly he found out i had a crush on a video game character then after that i grabbed my phone and blushed at the comment it was Namora who sent me a pic of Neku but he was shirtless and i blushed a deep scarlet see Namora want's to be an artist she's childish but she still want's to be one so she drew it for me and she's a great artist she makes things look like the real thing so when i seen that image ya know i had to blush that deep because that image looked so life like..But anyways that's just how he found out about my secret and i found out about his and since that day i started locking my phone making sure my Dad or anyone else never gets in it again..My Mom knew before my Dad and she didn't care she said it was just a faze that when she was my age she also had a video game character crush and it was Mario..Ya know that plumber? So yeah..But onto Skye..Mom says when i get out of the whole Neku faze i should consider dating him since he's a real person that kinda got me angry though..I MEAN COME ON! NEKU CAN BE REAL WE DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!..*Sighs and walks over to her window* *Looks out window and see's a shooting star and puts hands in a prayful manner* I-I wish there was some way i could get Neku to exist..To see my world..)_**

**_*after that wish crawls into bed and falls into a deep sleep*_**

**_Me: Well that's the cliff hanger folks!_**

**_Samara: NUU!_**

**_Me: -_- *Facepalms*_**

**_Samara: What? Okay should i say "BOO!" instead?_**

**_Me: O_O..Uh-Uhh never mind say "NUU!" all you wan't for begging for there not to be a cliff hanger! *Does an anime sweat drop*.._**

**_Samara: Kay~ NUU!_**

**_Me: -_-.. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Me:** Hi folks I am back! 8D**

**Samara: SO AM I! **

**Me: Yeah and no one cares =n=**

**Samara: ASDKDJSDJ # K!JJIRIKJ!**

**Me: O-O..Anyway's..Rolling chappie! :D**

**Samara: Hmph *crosses arms* :I**

**Story~!**

**Angel's POV**

*Wakes up hearing a loud crash* Huh? *rubs eyes* What's going on? What was that noise?..Could..Could It have been a burgular trying to break In?..What should I do? Should I just hide maybe?..*hears a bang sound and runs to the Kitchen and see's through the Kitchen window a green light shine* Hmm..What the hell? *walks out the back door holding a frying pan (XD Tangled weapon)* *see's a boy who looks like Neku* O-Oh my gosh! Could that really be him?!..The real Neku?..How Is this even possible.. *walks up to his knocked out body and pokes him with a frying pan* Hmm..He's not waking up..Well I can't just leave him here someone might kidnap him..*picks his body up and carry's him Into her room* well..It's a good thing that today's Saturday..But If I can't get him home by Sunday he may have to enroll In my School..Well I guess I'll just go to sleep for now..*crawls under the covers and drifts off to sleep again*

**Neku's POV (Samara: finally! Me: :/)**

What?..Where the hell am I?! The last thing I remember was being on a date with Shiki/Eri..Then nothing..She told me If I could be her boyfriend but I refused and she whined about It which annoyed me to hell so I was gonna sugest another date with me to make her feel better then something happened..People started screaming at the resturant we we're at then I went to go see what the fuss was all about then I seen some guy holding a gun pointing It straight at me then I thought "Shit! Not again!" but someone pulled me out of the way just In time before the trigger hit me but I didn't see who saved my life all I know was that It wasn't Shiki because this person didn't have the same outfit on as her and I know Shiki wouldn't have saved me because I regected her when she wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend so I don't know who It was..But maybe It was Joshua or Rhyme or Beat..But I guess I'll never know..Though It could have been the person of whom who's house I am In. so I guess I'll walk around a bit to see where I'm at. *see's Angel flutter her eyes open when he stands up* well..It looks like this Is my saviour..

**Angel's POV**

As I sat up I looked right Into Neku's sapphire eyes and blushed he also was a little red then he asked "Why am I here? Was It you who saved me?.."

Then I gave him a confused look but said "What are you talking about? And no I didn't save you..I just found you In my back yard after seeing a shooting star then I fell asleep and I woke up to a crash then I seen a green bright light and went to the back yard and presto there you we're knocked out..And I couldn't let you get kidnapped so I just took you inside cause trust me girls are crazy about you here.."

then he gave me a confused look "What? What are you talking about? How could girls even know who I am? Like from here anyway I don't come from here I come from Shibu-" but before he could finish his sentence I said something else "I know you come from Shibuya"

then he gave off another confused look "Yeah that's right how did you know that? Have you been stalking me or something?" he asked while giving off an annoyed look.

then I glared at him "No! I don't stalk! And I know this because your from a video game!" *then after that said I brought my hands to my mouth automatically*

then he gave me a really confused look "What the hell are you talking about? I am a real person I don't come from some video game and If I do Princess then what game would that be?" he said giving off a faint smirk then I glared at him "First off never call me that again! And secondly It's called "The World End's With You"" then he gave the confused look again "Wait..Your fucking serious? I come from some game with a shitty name?" I then chuckled "It's not a shitty name and yes you come from a game and yes It's really called that"

he then groaned "Seriously? The created couldn't have came up with an I dunno a better name!?"

I then gave off an annoyed look "Look dude sorry you don't like the name but I can't change It to "Phones the emo kid!"" but as I sad It I gave off a smirk

then he glared at me and jabbed his finger In my face"NEVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!" then I bit his finger "Gah! What the fuck?!"

then I smirked "you always hurt the one's you love~"

then he blushed but It turned back to anger and he said "YOU FUCKING BIT ME! WHAT ARE YOU AN ANIMAL?!"

but instead of glaring I just said giggled and smirked "well duh we all are animals ya know"

then he gave off a embarrassed look as to seeing he was defeated.

"So what now? How do I get back If I am from a game?"

I then sighed "Well..Until we get you home I guess you'll have to enroll In my School..And about explaining you to my parents..Well..That's gonna be hard.."

**Me: Okay folks chappie stops right here sorry but I did type this In class *anime sweat drops* anyways a big thanks to animelover789 for being the first reviewer to actuall like my story :/**

**Samara: well do ya blame them for not liking It?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi peeps I am back! Oh and so Is Samara :)**

**Samara: Finally she mentions me! 8D**

**Me: :/..**

**Samara: So anyway's let's get to the reviews part for people who reviewed my Owner's story.**

**Me: Yep Samara you say It.**

**Samara: Mmkay. Okay so thank you for the nice reviews of people that are members of here animelover789,Rhyme13kh14Xion8.**

**And thank you to for the nice review "Shiki Misaki" lol Author Is surprised that you would comment considering you are a little made fun of In this story and not mentioned much but still thanks for the nice review and thank you.**

**Now to the mean reviewer guest Author would just like to say "Don't comment on my story anymore unless you have something nice to say. Didn't your parents ever teach you respect? If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say a thing at all and don't continue reading my story. And just so you know my OC Isn't a Mary-Sue :/. Now bye."**

**but yep that's pretty much It now enjoy da chappie peeps! 8D**

**Me: Yep..**

**Story~**

**Angel's POV**

"Okay I don't know what we should do with you so..I'll just make you a bed and we can go to sleep for now. And hopefully my parents will knock In the morning before entering but that never happens..So If you hear screaming just wait for me to explain things." I said

"Alright..I'm trusting you here to handle things..Can I trust you?.." he said

"Yeah..You have your full trust In me Neku because my words are like a pen you can't erase them." I looked him In the eye as I said that and he looked at my face searching for lies but realizing I was being honest and he couldn't find a lie he just sighed and said "alright..Well.."

"Oh right! Sorry forgot to make your bed on the floor I'll do that right away!"

but he grabbed my arm and smirked "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?~" "Don't you think you should share the bed with me? Or at least give It to me? I mean I am your guest~"

I then flustered at his touch and said "Well..I-I u-uh..Well..No because my parents might think I've been hiding you as a boyfriend or something and that you secretly slept over so no.."

**Me: Alright gotta stop the chapter here peeps so bye!**

**Samara: Bye! Author has to stop It here cause she's typing this at lunch and the bell Is gonna ring In a min! So bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I am back peeps! 8D**

**Samara: Whoopy *sarcasm* -_-**

**Me: =3= Anywho..**

**Samara: Rolling chappie! :D**

**Me: =3=**

**Story~**

**Angel's POV**

"He then sighed and just muttered a "fine" then I went and layed down In bed after I had made his bed on the floor"

**TIME SKIP!~**

"WHAT THE!?" "Is what I heard I also heard a gasp from my Mother then she fainted not surprisingly.."

"Mom Dad I can explain!" I shouted.

"EXPLAIN THAT YOU'VE HAD A SECRET BOYFRIEND AND DIDN'T TELL ME OR YOUR MOTHER!?" he screamed

"No! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend and that's Neku fro-" but he cut me off.

"Alright enough about this Neku character already! He doesn't exist and he will never exist! You obviously just hired this boy to cosplay him and pretend to be him just so that we'd actually believe he existed! Well guess what? Me and your Mother will never believe In his existance! know why?! BECAUSE HE'S NOT REAL! AND WE LIVE IN THE REAL WORLD NOT YOUR FANTASY LAND!"

after that I just about wanted to break down but I didn't shed a tear and just kept my head down my Mom was also silent since she had already woken up from her faint.

then Neku spoke up.

"U-Uh si-sir! Your daughter's not lying I am the real Neku Sakuraba!.."

then my Father gave off a faint chuckle while smirking "Ahh so you've found the perfect boyfriend for you Angel that also believe's this Neku character exists."

Neku then blew up I guess he couldn't take It anymore.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! OR ANYTHING ABOUT ME! I AM NEKU SAKURABA! AND SHE AND I US BOTH WE ARE NOT LYING! WHAT REASON DO WE HAVE TO LIE?! WHY WOULD WE GIVE TWO SHITS TO LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! YOUR JUST A FUCKING GRUMP WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT ANYONE BELIEVE'S ONLY YOUR OWN BELIEFS! THEY SAY YOU HAVE TO SEE THINGS IN ORDER TO BELIEVE! WELL LOOK! I AM RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU! WHAT MORE PROOF TO YOU FUCKING NEED?!"

Neku shouted and after his rant he huffed and puffed to catch his breath. Me and both my Mother we're shocked and speechless. But honestly I think that Mom believe's..It's just with Dad he scares her sometimes I think that's why she chose to say she believed him.

"..Get out of my hous-" Dad begin but I cut him off.

"No Dad you know Neku's real! And you know he's standing right In front of you! You just don't want to admit It but you know It's the truth..Just confess you believe he exists now..We don't have to scream bloody anymore If you just admit you believe him! I mean he Is right here as he said..What more proof do you need? You know nothing about him..So Isn't seeing him enough? Or are you just gonna be stubborn?" I said.

"Just..I'm gonna go now.." he said turning away defeated.

"Oh and..I always believed..Because something similiar like this happened to me once..And I didn't want It to happen to you either.." he said.

"Huh!?" I asked confused.

"..I suppose now I have to tell you.." he said.

"*sigh* Well.."

**Me: Stopping It here peeps cause I g2g bye now!**

**Samara: Yeah bye!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Me: I am back everybody! 8) **

**Samara: Great! The p-a-r-t-y starts now!**

**Me: =w= I guess..**

**Samara: Rolling chappie~**

**STORY~**

"Well..I met a video game character before and she was a girl..It was also before I met your Mother.."

"So..What happened?" I muttered.

"Well..It was..*sigh* It was Tomb Raider.." He said very low.

"OMG YOU KNEW TOMB RAIDER?!" I scrum,but my Mom just gave off a puzzled look.

"*sigh* Yes,yes I did.."

"So what happened?"

"Well..It was about when I was 19. I had barely found out about the game then I thought she was really pretty,prettier then other girls I've seen. Then I realized I had a crush on her. But my Dad was like me telling you not to believe Neku,But I chose to still believe her anyway. Then one day I wished upon a star and she appeared In my house and said she hadn't had a clue how she arrived here."

"Woah..Just like Neku's arrival" I mumbled.

"huh?" Neku said turning to me with a confused look on his face.

"Well before me and you met I wished upon a star for you to come..And the you came..So I guess If your really In love

with the character they will appear as long as you wish upon a star.." Then I realized what I had said and threw my hands to my mouth while

blushing a very deep scarlet.

"I-I mean.."

"Yo-You love me?" Neku asked blushing while looking down.

"Well..I did..But that was like a year ago when I wished you would come and now I'm out of your faze." I said bitterly.

"Oh.." he said looking down sadly. I had to wonder was he disappointed? Did he maybe like me so that's why he was disapointed? But I just shruged the feeling off of feeling guilty and looked down at my feet. "Oh! Um..What about Neku Dad?"

"Well..I guess Neku can stay till he goes back to his own world..And son?" he said looking at Neku then Neku brought his gaze from his feet and to my Dad's eyes. "I am sorry.." Dad muttered.

"It's fine..And I'm sorry for screaming."

then my Dad smiled a little.

but Mom just looked at Neku and said "It's nice to meet you Neku I'm Rachel Angel's Mom and this Is Steve Angel's Dad" she said pointing to herself then my Dad. You can call us by our last names "Daulsa" or just call us by our first names." she said smiling.

"Oh..Um nice to meet you and " he said with a small smile.

then my parents just both smiled at him and left the room.

then neku turned to me. "So..You we're In love with me before?~" He asked while smirking.

"'Eh?! Ma-Maybe.." I muttered while looking down at my feet and blushing.

then he just chuckled. "It's fine. After all It was only a faze."

"Right.." I muttered.

**TIME SKIP~ THE NEXT DAY!~**

As i figured Neku would enroll In my school so I just told Mom I'll show him around plus she said If he didn't go to school her and Dad wouldn't be able to have any alone time.

I had already gotten ready I had brushed my hair and teeth and I curled my hair and got dressed. I put a black blouse on that had a neck tie then I put on some hot pink pants and a black choker. I already had my nails black so I was ready to go. Then I just grabbed my pink book bag and ran downstairs and seen Neku eating some pancakes and he had his mouth full It was so cute~ Lol.

"Hey Neku, ready to go?" I asked him.

then he turned towards me with some strawberry syrup on his face and his mouth full of pancakes. "mmf? mo surwe" he said but It was hard to understand him with his mouth that fool but I figured what he had said was "hmm? oh sure" then I watched as he swallowed the food In his throat and he downed some milk then he ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth after yesterday finding out Neku was here Dad went to the store and got him a tooth brush and some other clothes just in case he decides to change.

finally I looked up and seen Neku done brushing his teeth and he walked down stairs.

"finally princess!" I joked while giggling but he just rolled his eyes and said "Let's just go."

**AT SCHOOL~**

Man I hope Mandy doesn't try to hit on Neku she's the school slut. She has bleached blonde hair and light blue eyes,and she always wears a ton of lip gloss that's clear. She's 17 just like me. (I don't know Neku's actual age so I'm just gonna say he's Angel's age regardless) We use to be such good friends growing up. Then when her Mom died she started acting cold and pushed me away. But It wasn't just me I noticed It was everyone. Her and her Mom weren't like Mother and Daughter they we're like best friends they did everything together. Her Mom was hit by a drunk driver and that's how she passed on.

Then I seen Mandy sneer at me then look at Neku and smirk then she walked up to us "sup slut" she said smirking.

but I just looked down trying to ignore her. "oh and sup sexy~What's a guy like you doing with her?" she asked Neku, then Neku made my heart flutter by putting his arms around me In a hugging couple manner and said "this Is my girlfriend and she's not a slut" he said.

then at that reply to her I blushed a deep scarlet. "hmph.. How much did you pay him Angel? For him to say those words? A thousand dollars? A million? I wouldn't be surprised you got the money but not the looks" she said while walking away smirking.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm tired of people here so I'm listenting to a friend and leaving this place behind so just look for my story at the site "archive of our own"

I will only come here to read Fanfictions and probably review them being good cause I'm not cold. Anyway's that's It so bye. And I will still come here just I wont update my fanfic and you can't change my mind.

btw RG Shiki Misaki you aren't the real Shiki -_-.


	8. Chapter Six

**Me:Hi peeps..I've decided to come back,and try and accept any critique's I get..So here's the new chapter,and sorry it's so short.**

**Samara: I'm back again~ Yay! :D**

**Me: :/**

**Samara: Rolling de chappie~**

Angel's POV

"Got the money?" *Neku repeated,but not the looks part* "what did she mean by that?" he asked,then I bit my bottom lip,but said nothing.

then he sighed "So you're not gonna tell me right..?"

then it was my turn to sigh "my Dad invents a lot of stuff people buy,plus my Grandpa when he died,he had put a lot of insurance company's for my Mom for stuff she needed and that's the other way.."

"Oh..Well you could have just told me.."

"Sorry,I guess I just didn't know if I should.."

"Well I'm glad you didn't lie at least" then he smiled at me a small smile.

then that's when it hit me,of what Neku had told Mandy. "So..Were fake boyfriend and girlfriend?"

after I asked that,Neku's entire face turned red "Well just at school only..Besides if we don't pretend were together Mandy will make fun of that,and she'll hit on me knowing I'm available."

"True,true" I said looking down,I mean maybe in a way I wished me and Neku were a real thing,and not just some fake fling.

Then I thought,what if Mandy expects us to kiss since that's what couples do,what if she watches to see if we do that stuff and doesn't see it? Then she'll know for sure were lying!

I then turned toward Neku,and repeated to him what I thought in my head

"What if Mandy expects us to kiss since that's what couples do,what if she watches to see if we do that stuff and doesn't see it? Then she'll know for sure were lying!"

"Crap.."

was his only reply.

Me: KAY STOPPING CHAPTER HERE PEOPLE..

Samara: BYE NOW!


End file.
